


Don't Slip

by reevesdriver



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Sorry for the lack of Adam fics.





	Don't Slip

You woke up in bed groaning as you stretched and felt your aching body come to life before you rested your eyes on the alarm clock by the side of the bed and frowned, it only read 4:30am so you were confused as to why you were awake so early when you heard the familiar sound of the water running in the en-suit.

You patted the bed next to you and sighed when you couldn’t feel Adams body remembering that you had been waiting up for him to come home and eventually you must have given in to your sleep. You hopped out of bed and slowly walked towards the door checking that it was unlocked before sliding the large shirt that you’d borrowed from Adam off your shoulders.

You quickly removed your underwear and opened the bathroom door stepping into the room trying not to groan as you feel the steam caress your body. You closed the door behind you and walked over to the shower peaking through the crack to see Adam stood with his large back facing you. You took your lower lip between your teeth biting it slowly as you watched his arms run up and down his body landing on his cock and giving it a few strokes before running his hands back up and through his hair.

You slowly opened the glass door to the shower and stepped in as quickly but as quietly as you could so not to alert the man in front of you but Adam heard you walk into the bathroom and he had a smirk plastered on his face at the thought of you trying to sneak up on him. You wrap your arms around his waist pressing your cold body against his back and glowed at the feeling of holding him in your arms again.

“Did you miss me?” He asks taking one of your hands in his own and placing it to his plump lips for a kiss.

“Yeah. I tried to stay up and wait for you but I fell asleep.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I just didn’t want to get in bed all smelly and gross.”

Adam turns around in your arms and presses a kiss on your forehead, then to your cheek and then finally he rests on your lips holding your petite face in his large hands. As he holds onto you a wave of pleasure hits you as you instantly feel the stiff cock pressing against your stomach and he smiles as you gasp into his mouth giving him an opportunity to slide his tongue between your teeth.

“I see that you’ve missed me.” You pant when Adam finally removes his lips from yours.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

"You should've said, you know I love sending you pictures when you're not here."

"They'd distract me too much, I'd be walking round set with a hard-on."

"And? Is there anything wrong with that?" You laugh and Adam grins before pressing his lips against yours again.

Adam moves his hands from your face and cups your ass pulling you flat against his body as his cock slaps against your stomach. You drag your hands from his back and down around to his cock taking the thick member in your hand giving the tip a gentle squeeze causing Adam to groan in your mouth.

“Have you missed me touching your cock?" You ask and Adam pants nodding as he pulls away from your face.

"I love it when you touch me."

"Do you prefer my hands or my mouth around your cock?"

"I like both but I love your pretty little mouth wrapped around me."

You bite your lip and sink down to your knees as you take the head of his throbbing cock into your mouth

Adam runs his digits through your hair as he starts to thrust into your mouth throwing his head back against the wall as you run your tongue on the underside of his length trying your best not to gag on his cock as you take more of his length into you mouth. Adam tugs on your hair and pulls you off his member leaving you frowning.

“I’m going to cum if you keep doing that and I want to fill your pussy up.”

You raise from your kneeling position and Adam hooks his hands underneath your thighs making you jump as he catches you in his muscular arms. His lips attach themselves to yours once more as he presses you against the wall and releases one of his hands from around you to stroke your pussy with the tip of his cock.

In one swift motion Adam plunges himself deep inside of you causing you to bite down on his lip not enough to draw blood but enough to make him slap your ass as a warning. He moves your legs so that he can get into a better position and begins to fuck upwards into your pussy panting against your mouth as he instantly feels the pleasure hit him as your walls clamp around his cock.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He says punctuating each space with a deep exhale.

“I’ve missed you too baby.”

You wrap your arms around his neck pulling a few strands of hair between your fingers as Adam re-positions himself slightly causing him to finally hit your sweet spot. You can tell by the way his grip on your thighs is slipping that he must be close and soon your release creeps up on you causing you to spasm on his cock which sends him over the edge. Adam cums deep inside your cunt with a loud predatory groan as he bites down on your shoulder leaving teeth marks in the delicate skin.

Adam slides his softened cock out of you marvelling as his cum drips out and gently places your legs down onto the floor smiling as you lose your balance making him catch you. “Don’t slip.” He says holding onto your waist as you try to regain your strength back in your legs.

You step to the end of the shower and open the door reaching around to grab a towel from the rack and pass it to Adam before grabbing one for yourself.

“That was the best welcome home present ever.” Adam says drying himself on the abnormally large towel.

“That wasn’t the present.” You wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of Adam fics.


End file.
